Mexican National Lightweight Championship
|promotion=Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre |brand= |created= |titleretired= |pastnames= |mostreigns=Rodolfo Ruiz |firstchamp=Jack O'Brien }} The Mexican National Lightweight Championship (Campeonato National de Peso Ligero in Spanish) is a Mexican professional wrestling singles championship created and sanctioned by Comisión de Box y Lucha Libre Mexico D.F. ("the Mexico City Boxing and Wrestling Commission" in Spanish). Although the Commission sanctions the title, it does not promote the events in which the title is defended. Being a professional wrestling championship, it is not won legitimately; it is instead won via a scripted ending to a match or awarded to a wrestler because of a storyline. The official definition of the lightweight weight class in Mexico is between 140 lbs and 150 lbs, but is not always strictly enforced. Since 2008, where the title was brought back after being inactive for approximately four years, it has served as a Mini-Estrellas (referred to as "Mini" for short) championship more than a weight class championship. The Mexican National Lightweight Championship was created in 1934, making it one of the oldest wrestling championships in existence today. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL; Spanish for World Wrestling Council) was given the promotional control of the title while the Commission only have to approve the champions. Jack O'Brien was recognized as the first champion in 1934, after winning a tournament sanctioned by Comisión de Box y Lucha Libre Mexico D.F. and promoted by CMLL. The championship has been Vacated on a number of occasions, most notably four times because the champion moved up a weight class, once because the champion was not Mexican citizen and once because the reigning champion, Guerrero Samurai, was killed in a car accident. Pierrothito is the current Mexican National Lightweight Champion having defeated Mascarita Dorada in a tournament final on September 23, 2008. He is the 48th overall champion and the 38th person to hold the title. Pierrothito is the first "Mini-Estrella" to hold the title although Damiancito el Guerrero won the title as a mini but changed his ring persona to "Virus" and moved up to the "regular" division with his title win. Rodolfo Ruiz has had the most reigns as champion, with three; Mishima Ota has the shortest reign, at 1 day. Electrico holds the record for the longest individual reign at over 2,000 days while Juan Diaz has held the championship 1,979 days divided over two reigns. Championship tournaments 2008 Mexican National Lightweight Tournament In 2008 the Mexican National Lightweight Championship was reindtroduced after being vacant since 2005. CMLL held two Torneo cibernetico matches on the 9th and 16 September to determine the finalists. Pierrothito won the first Cibernetico by eliminating Pequeño Olimpico in the end. Mascarita Dorada won the second Cibernetico, eliminating Pequeño Warrior in the last fall. On September 23, 2009 Pierrothito defeated Mascarita Dorada to win the title. ;Cibernetico - September 9, 2008 ;Cibernetico - September 16, 2008 External links *wrestling-titles.com * Profile Category:Championships promoted by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre Category:Singles championships Category:Mexican national wrestling championships Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre championships